L'Etranger
by SpellotapeLove
Summary: Was it because she was shaking in my hands from utter fear of me? Or that I wanted to mutilate her mind so terribly that I did the one unforgivable act one could do to their enemy. I truly don't know why I did it. All I do know is, she kissed me back.DMHG
1. One: Perspectives

**The Strange****r** or L'Etranger **  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. Not even Blaise! Though, I hope to be able to rent them soon. Because, man, Draco would be so much fun to have around... preferably in the nude, but I'm not picky. . . These characters belong to JKR. I adore her. I worship her. I would never steal from her. By the way, JKR, sorry for the DM/HG and even BZ/HG, er... I know it's never going to happen, and I enjoy dreaming.

**Rated M: **Because there will be cursing, and sex. Among other things. You've been warned. If that's your kind of thing, then by all means, read it. If it's not, move along, buddy.

**Note: **This isn't exactly an AU fic, but it's not like... exactly loyal to book 6. Ignore that book for this fic. Dumbeldore is alive. It's seventh year. All you need to do is ignore all of the sixth book. That's all, okay? Other than that, the characters are as in-character as possible in a DM/HG fic. Oh. And Ron is a bit of a retard in this first chapter. He gets better though... I hope.

* * *

**Perspectives**  
**  
**

**Hermione Granger, September 1st, 1997**

"Honestly Hermione, it's no big deal. I'm sure loads of people didn't get their schedules yet," Ronald Weasley said while resting his legs on my lap as if I were his personal footstool. I pushed them off with a scowl, causing him to tilt and nearly fall forward.

"I know, Ron, I'm just worried, you know?" I said and played with the hem of my robes. I looked at Harry for some consolation but he just shrugged, not knowing what to say. I was honestly worried that I wasn't accepted into Hogwarts again this year, though I understand the absurdity of my statement, it seems like a legitimate fear at this point. Two figures walked by the door, but one of them halted and turned his head; I saw the face of the man that I had completely forgotten about. He pulled open the door with his infamous smirk plastered on his face, with a black haired boy that followed him. I paid no attention to his accomplice, he was a Slytherin also, and Malfoy was enough to handle.

"Well hello, the Human Cockroach, the Bastard Accident, and dear Virgin Mudblood," he said, his hands coming up as if to pray at my title. His insults were predictably personal again this year.

"Oh, hello Grease-hog," Harry said.

"Arrogant prat," I added in a whisper.

"Doo head," Ron said with too much confidence. Malfoy burst out in laughter and his friend tried to muffle a chuckle. There followed an awkward silence where Ron looked around confused.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Craving your ferret days?" I said and pulled out a book from my bag along with my graceful long wand, already sick of his presence. He, with force and speed, snatched the book, and I stood up and tried to take it back. He held it above my reach with a triumphant look of power and malice as I stood directly across from him, my wand to his throat, completely peeved and impatient with his childish games.

"What is this? 'The Mysterious Stranger'? A _muggle_ book? Ugh, despicable. Then again," he looked down, his eyes trailing down my torso, "I can't expect much from a prudish sack of infected blood." My look of disgust matched his, my wand digging into his throat now, and Ron stood up angrily, wand in hand. The fact that two people with wands pointed to his face didn't seem to irk Malfoy, only amuse him. He caught on quickly that I was unlikely to attack him during my insecurity of Hogwarts admission, while Ron would probably end up jinxing himself as always.

"You little…!" Ron stammered.

"Yes?" Malfoy asked waiting for Ron to try to come up with a decent insult, but knowing all to well this was unlikely. His black haired friend stepped in front of Malfoy and calmly but quickly took the book, his olive gaze gracing the cover.

"'_Mysterious Stranger_'? Twain was a man after his time, sheer brilliance how he hypothesized war and chaos in the world of muggles." The friend flipped through the book, though his eyes were not on the words of Twain but instead were on me while a white dazzling smile painted his face, contrasting Malfoy's face of sheer disgust. The black haired boy, completely oblivious to Malfoy's looks, turned to whisper in his ear. Draco Malfoy stared at his friend and his eyes wandered over to us. I couldn't exactly tell what the friend was saying, but Malfoy's eyes grew from anger to what I thought was submission. My beliefs were proven correct when Malfoy stormed out of the room, taking all air of chaos along with him.

The black haired boy stepped towards me and extended a hand. I looked at him reluctantly and placed my hand delicately in his. "'Till we meet again," he said, looking from Harry to Ron, then to me with a sincere, glossy smile.

"Blaise!" Malfoy yelled from the hall.

"Coming," he yelled back, chuckling. The boy - well, _man_ named Blaise placed the book gently in my lap, winked at me and serenely left the room.

Ron let out a low whistle and I looked at him startled.

"Who," he paused, "in the bloody hell was that?"

"Blaise, apparently," Harry answered as I stared at the door. My mind was plagued with questions, which lasted about a minute before I continued to worry about school, as always. I have no need to worry myself with manipulating handsome men when I have no class schedule to keep me sane!

The rest of the ride went by fairly smoothly; minus the one time that Ron accidentally transfigured Harry into a turkey. I had to turn him back, but he would have the sagging neck until we reached Hogwarts. I managed to finish the novel that I had brought along, and the fact that my schedule had not yet arrived still plagued my mind.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, September 1st, 1997**

"Well, why can't I read muggle books? What do you expect me to read, Draco,_Magical Me_? I have no intentions of being ignorant of other beings that live on our planet," Blaise told me.

I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he see how corrupt muggles were? Their governments being thrown over by their people, terrorists running around creating chaos, and censors preventing people from learning and knowing.

"Muggles are stupid." I said carelessly.

Blaise sighed and threw off his shirt. "You're being stubborn again, Draco." No doubt. When it comes to muggles, the Dark Lord, power, and women, I couldn't help but stand my ground. "Oh, and why are you so cruel to Hermione Granger? She's not half bad." I froze.

"_What_?" my voice was filled with sheer and utter disgust. "You like _Granger_?"

"She's pretty. And she's intelligent, so why not?" Blaise said slowly and carefully. He was crossing some boundaries, and he knew it. I had learned to put up with his different tastes. He was funny and charming, and great to have around when in trouble. He seemed to be able to talk his way out of anything, but this was pushing it.

"Stop talking about the mudblood," I said with repulsion. There was a knock at the compartment door. I enchanted it so that it would show us who was behind it, for you see, I had a knack for learning new magic. Such as an unlockable locking charm, that only the person and his chosen partners could open, and other spells.

"Ugh, Pansy," Blaise said in a low whisper. "Tell her to go away."

"Why? She's not that bad."

I let Pansy in and she squealed in a high voice, "Draco! Oh Draco! I missed you, oh I missed you so very much. We must get you naked at once." Thank you, dearest Pansy, now get your fucking fat arse off of me.

"Hello, Pansy," I say and share a look with Blaise. He's staring at her with hatred and I smile.

"How was your summer, baby?" I shrug.

"It was nice, hung out with Blaise here a lot." She started slobbering all over my neck and Blaise made a gagging face, "Pansy, babe, can you get off of me? Blaise and I would like to have some time to talk. Understood?" She pouted.

"Draco, why? Don't you want me?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and I tried to push her off of my lap.

"No, Pansy, gerroffme." She gave me her most innocent pout, which ironically made her horns glisten in malice more. "Pansy, _now_," I ordered firmly.

"I love it when you talk like that to me. But, I want to stay. You can tell me anything, you don't need privacy to be with Blaise, baby," she replied. Blaise was having enough of this and pulled out his wand.

"Pansy, get out or -- may the Gods of Gravity help me, I'll levitate you out of this compartment. Leave. _Now._"

"No, I don't think you will," Pansy challenged and turned to me, "Are you going to let him talk to me like tha-?" Before she knew it, she was being thrown out of the room through an invisible hand of anti-gravity holding on to her. Blaise then continued to lock the door and conjured a thick drape over it so that Pansy couldn't see or hear anything even if she tried.

"What an annoying piece of shit," he said with anger as I sighed.

"She's a decent fuck. Always willing to please."

"Goddamnit, I do _not_ want to picture Pansy in bed. Draco, please, that's…" he paused, "just argh."

"Well, thank you for empathizing with me. That is exactly, if not less than, how I feel about you talking about…" I shuddered with disgust, "you with Granger."

Blaise grinned, tempted to tease, humiliate, disgust or infuriate me further, but instead, he replied: "Looks like we're here."

The train stopped at the Hogsmeade Station and, as tradition would have it, I bullied second, third and fourth years into moving out of the way so we would get the best carriages.

"How rude, Malfoy!" Granger yelled with authority before I climbed into the carriage. "That was uncalled for, you're not supposed to pick on the students younger than you!" She was marching towards me in angry strides.

"Go away, Granger. Go do something productive, like comb your hair." Though it had appeared that her hair had grown rather nicely after the fireball incident last year in Herbology. Why am I thinking this?

"You're a disgrace to the wizarding world, Malfoy. And to all humanity, you foul, prejudice arse!"

"Ooh, Kitty's got claws, ey, Blaise?" Blaise popped his head out at his name and saw us quarelling.

"Draco, behave." I rolled my eyes at him. He kept on telling me to not make trouble. The less attention this year, the safer my arse is. Though he had no idea what I had up my sleeve. Blaise looked at Granger and smiled brightly, "please excuse him, Hermione," he said and pulled me into the carriage roughly. Good thing too, I was so close to smashing her mudblood face in for approaching me like an equal.

"Be nice to her, Draco! How on earth am I going to be expected to seduce her if you're ruining the name of all Slytherins?"

There was a pause. I was trying to keep my breakfast down at the thought.

"Se-Seduce her? Wha- _I'm_ ruining the name? Slytherins, my dear old idiot of a friend, do not meddle with dirty blood." I sighed and threw my feet up on the other side of the seats with frustration, my hand over my mouth to keep me from gagging further.

* * *

**Hermione Granger, September 1st, 1997**

"I would like to make an announcement before we begin to eat," Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall. "There have been a few," he paused, "inconveniences with the letters this year, regarding those who would be titled Heads and Prefects. As it happens, we have not yet introduced the prestigious positions yet, and it would be a great honor to present the students with the position of prefect..."

"No wonder, Hermione," Harry whispered over the table. "That's why you didn't get your letter, because they had problems sending them."

"Yes, but what on earth would create a problem? It's not like it's a machine that chooses the prefects, it's magic." Harry and Ron shrugged.

"The Slytherin Prefects will be Anthony Kelpler, and Gezebel Rollingson. Yes, well done! The Gryffindor Prefects will be Ronald Weasley and Christine Samson." Silence ensued on the Gryffindor table, and I have to admit, I too was rather surprised. I suppose I did something wrong? His voice continued to resonate with a hint of amusement, "The Heads this year will be Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Silence now ensued on every table until...

"_What_?" Ron asked in an outrage.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger," Dumbeldore finalized, "now that that's settled, tuck in!"

The food appeared, but I was left too shocked to notice.

* * *

**  
AN: How was it? Want to tell me in a comment? Good. By the way, I'm going to try and not have Pansy say "Drakie-poo" or something to that effect. Bye, love.**


	2. Two: Déjà Vu

**Déjà Vu**

**Hermione Granger, Later That Night, September 1st, 1997  
**

"Malfoy. _Malfoy_? You're going to share a room with _Malfoy_!" Ron said hysterically. I had always known that he had something for me, and his jealous streak never ceased to betray him.

"Ron, calm down, it can't be that bad," I told him. My face screamed 'liar'. I was a liar. There was no way this was going to start off perfectly.

"He'll jinx you in your sleep!" Ron said as Harry nodded.

"It's not safe, Hermione."

"Well, what d'you two want me to do, hm? You want me to go to Dumbledore and tell him that I don't want to share a room with him? I refuse to be Head Girl because Draco Malfoy is Head Boy?" I sighed and muttered the password given to me by Professor McGonagall. She told me to go to the thirteenth floor and find the John William Waterhouse painting of a Siren and a young boy trying to woo her. It was a rather large painting, and quite beautiful. The password was 'Iunctum', Latin for Unity.

"It's not only that," Harry said the portrait opened up, "our schedules are completely different. You have all advanced class-"

"Whoa!" Ron said loudly, noting the surroundings. As we entered, an burst of warm air slapped our faces. I looked around, dozens of reds, golds, blacks and greens were adorned around this common room. Though it would seem unfair to call it a common room. Ahead of me was a wooden double door, and at the sides of that wall were also two double doors. They had small golden plates on them reading 'Hermione Granger' and 'Draco Malfoy', they were obviously our rooms. I walked forward. In front of a life-size fireplace, there were two velvet plum colored armchairs, a sofa, and a cherry wooden coffeetable. There were papers and such on the coffee table.

At the end of the room, near the entrance, were two desks. One with a tapestry of the Slytherin House symbol, and another of Gryffindor.

"Books!" I gasped and ran to the library section of the common room. I ran my fingers over each and every spine and sighed. I hadn't read these, and Madam Pince probably knew it.

"What?" said a voice near the entrance, I spun around and saw Draco Malfoy. "Last year they had a special potions pantry!"

"Why would they have that in a Heads' Common Room, Malfoy?" I asked him. Even he couldn't ruin my mood after finding out that there was a library in our common room.

"_Because_, mudblood, Dumbledore decorates this section to the Heads' liking, didn't your precious book tell you that?" Ron cursed under his breath and grabbed his wand.

"Draco, I told you, mudblood isn't a pleasant word," Blaise said. I hadn't even noticed that he had tagged along with Draco. I was beginning to miss Crabbe and Goyle as Draco's little pets. Blaise's loyalties seemed uncertain, even to me.

"Yes, for all you know, _Draco_, Hermione can call you an inbreed." Harry said, then quickly apologized to Ron. I would never insult someone based on their blood. Just like when I'm in the world of muggles, I refuse to be racist. It's a horrible principle that people have invented, it's based on ignorance and nothing else. And I refuse to condemn myself to ignorance.

"But she wouldn't insult him based on his blood." Blaise approached me, or rather the library, and looked over the books. I caught Ron's deadly glare. As Harry and Malfoy continued to verbally quarrel, Ron joined in and Blaise made to pretend that he was looking at the books.

"Ignore him, Hermione," Blaise whispered, his breath causing goosepimples to appear on my flesh. I looked up at him with a mixture of curiosity and haughty coldness.

"Mr. Zabini, I know better than to take Draco Malfoy personally," I replied and faced away from the battle field, towards the books.

"Call me Blaise, please," he paused. "You know you smell like them."

I lifted an eyebrow, uncertain as to whethere I should be offended or not. "Smell like what?" What on earth was he talking about?

"Books. That, and incense." I blushed and looked down. I didn't exactly know what incense were, but if I smelt like them -- That wasn't it. He could smell me. Was he that close? I cleared my throat and stepped away a bit.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, September 1st 1997 **

"What are you two doing?" I barked loudly, noting Blaise's and Granger's heads together, and noticing their lips moving in whispers. How dare they? How dare Blaise take Granger from me! She was mine to insult, to ridicule. If he dates her, oh, I don't even want to think about it. I will prevent it with all of my powers.

That's what it means to be a Slytherin, you have to first look out for your House, then for your friends. No one said we were trustworthy. You have to do what is right for your own kind, then you get to care for your own social needs. Yes, we were a group of traitors, looking out for our own spine's. But at least we were _pure_.

"We were," Blaise cleared his throat, "looking at books." Ron marched over, grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her on the other side of the room, which was now occupied by Saint Potter, and his sidekicks.

"Ron," Granger hissed as I snickered. They acted like a married couple. "It's my choice if I want to speak with him or not," she said, pretending we couldn't hear them.

I met Blaise's eyes and he winked at me in an all-knowing way, "I reckon your room will be fantastic, wouldn't hurt to check it out, would it?"

When we were inside, I closed the door and proceeded to lecture him.

"Listen, mate," he told me, "all I want to do is get in her pants." This is very Zabini-like of him, to pick a prey and try to feed on them. Or just to take the virginity away of one of my enemies, maybe that was it.

"I don't believe you," I said carelessly, looking around my bedroom. Not bad, a large four poster bed, decorated in the Slytherin emblem and made of black silk. On the top of the bed, above the four pillars at the side of each corner of the bed, lay a thick layer of black velvet. It provided darkness and mystery to the bed itself. Adjacent to the entrance, there was a large window. It would be understatement to call it a window. It was more like a see-through wall, and it overlooked the entire Dark Forest. If I was accurate, Granger's room looked over the lake.

"Hey, do you reckon I can stay here sometimes?" Blaise asked and played with the tassels on the humongous drapes covering the window. I shrugged and stretched, pulling my covers out from under the top pillows.

"Zabini,"I sighed, "if you desperately want to talk about Granger," I drank in his look of hope and happiness then continued, "you can do it in your own privacy." He sighed and threw a pillow at me. I grabbed it in midair with the flick of my wand and put it under my feet.

"You're cruel, Draco," he said as I smiled, "Oh, and I gave Pansy a false password, just so you know." I chuckled and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Hermione Granger, September 2nd 1997 **

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick.... sang my table clock, courtesy of my muggle parents.

"Ugh!" I banged on the door between my bedroom and the bathroom.

I'm dreading having to go to the bathroom to get ready. It's been nearly an hour! Malfoy is in there bathing and I know he'll want to torture me. It's not that I fear him or anything, because believe me, Malfoy's intimidation is getting quite old. He isn't as dangerous as he thinks.

I laughed aloud. If he isn't as scary, then why am I dreading using the bathroom?

"Oh, sod it," I went it. A fog of steam hit me.

Draco Malfoy was taking a bath in the pool-sized bathtub. The bathroom resembled the Prefects' bathroom; a large bathtub lay adorned in the middle of the area, and looked quite deep. There were large faucets that could be turned with the flick of a wand to expel the contents: bubble bath. There were dozens of colours to pick from, and dozens of scents. Malfoy had on black -- which was the smell of licorice, green -- evergreen, a clearish silver -- the smell of fresh air, and a mysterious purple one. I noted all of this before I thought of covering my eyes from seeing Draco Malfoy swimming from side to side completely and utterly nude. He swam laps, back and forth, building up his already sturdy physique. I swallowed hard, and bit my bottom lip.

"Malfoy," I called out, turned away from him. He didn't answer, "Malfoy!" Still no sound but him swimming back and forth in the pool. "_Malfoy!_"

He stopped, and I turned towards him. He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head around, splashing the water that inhabited his hair for the amount of time he had been in there. He cleaned himself of other suds that were on his torso and looked up at me.

"Yes, mudblood?" he said this sweetly as if he was complimenting me. I gritted my teeth and spoke through a clamped jaw.

"When will you be out?" I managed without flinging myself into the pool with him and tearing him to shreds. He began walking forward, toward the shallow end with the steps which happened to be right next to me. He made no intentions of covering his private areas as he walked. The water began to drop lower and lower, first under his chest, then his abdomen, then I could see the beginning of his pubic bone and the thin trail of blond hair under his belly button leading down... I gasped at that and spun around.

"You might as well get used to being in the same room with me," he grabbed a towel and dried off his hair. "I know that it's quite an honor to get to see a pureblooded male in the full nude, but it appears I have no choice, mudblood. I simply must beautify myself for all those worthy of actually seeing me."

"Worthy? By god, what did they do? Are they Azkaban convicts? Because no one in their right mind would chose to see you, or even be flattered by it," I lied as my eyes wandered, trying to avoid seeing Draco Malfoy in the nude, in front of a large mirror, drying himself off. He grinned and lazily pointed his wand to the bathtub.

"_Evanesco_," he said softly as the door from Draco's room opened.

"Christ, what's all the ruckus about?" said Blaise Zabini's bedheaded head, poking through the doorway. "Oh." He laughed outloud and walked in, wearing only black silk boxers with a Slytherin symbol on it. I couldn't help but notice that Draco and Blaise were built alike. Blaise had slimmer shoulders, and was thin with little chest hair, and Draco had wider shoulder-blades and a more toned body, though all in all, they seemed to have a similar amount of muscle. I caught myself looking and a gasp lodged in my throat.

"What is it with you Slytherin men and walking around with very little clothing?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Or none," Blaise offered, noticing that Draco Malfoy had begun to pull on his underpants.

"We're pretty." Malfoy said and I coughed out a laugh. "And we know it."

"Look, when are you two going to be gone? I need to take a bath. Please hurry and leave!" What was I supposed to do? Beg? What did they want from me? Blaise nodded and pulled Draco out by the elbow. I saw Draco fight him, but Blaise just whispered something in his ear. This rendered Draco helpless, thank God too.

* * *

"It was brilliant, really. When they actually created the grains that make time go back, well, they used it for more time. That way it took a year or two for them to build one, but when they succeeded, they could just go back in time and make two with two people... It's somewhat complicated," I found it fascinating. Professor Minerva McGonagall held the Time Turner between her index and thumb, as we oggled at it's brilliance. I had decided to use it once more, to finalize all of my credits at Hogwarts in my final year. I had no idea what I wanted to be; the sheer idea of all the possibilities and all the opportunities that may present me could make me dizzy. She dropped the small device into my hand.

It was small and sleek. Made of gold and copper mix, the glass was incredibly thin, adding to the fragility. The grains of sand were the key to this device. They were magical, found from a cave in India I had read. Mixed with the right amount of magic and man-power, these time turners could be created. I don't know exactly how, of course I don't. I can't know exactly how. I mean, it's top secret.

"You better be getting to your classes," I nodded and hurried out with a grin, hiding the long golden chain and small hourglass in my shirt. They fell plainly, well hidden between my breasts.

"Hey you!" Blaise Zabini turned up from outside of a corner. "Late to Potions?"

"Yes, how did you - " I stammered; I didn't know how to end it. How did you appear out of nowhere? Or how did you know I had potions? He smiled and didn't say anything.

"It's okay, you're with me. He won't deduct seven hundred points from Gryffindor, though it would plague him if he didn't." He let out a well-pitched guffaw. Deep, and clear. I shook the thoughts out of my head. "Hey, that girl looks..." he squinted forward, looking at someone that I may have missed. Uh-oh. That was me? Then that means that I should... scram now.

"'scuse me! I have to... um," I stumbled and walked away quickly.

"But you'll miss class!" He yelled. I ran to an abandoned class room and saw the other me.

"I have to get to class," she -- or I, said. "Two turns. Go eat breakfast, and you won't be late to potions." I nodded and she ran.

* * *

_**AN: Sup. Review. Srsly, or I stab the Slytherinz. :OOO**_

_**I would never. I know, empty threat. .  
**_


	3. Three: The Wrath of Neptune

**Forge: **You get to plunge deeper into the minds of our protagonists. Whee! I'm having the characters grow slowly into what they will be in the end, so if they seem out of character, they will go back to normal soon enough. (This is the second draft. Now with decent spelling & grammar.)

* * *

**The Wrath of Neptune**

**Draco Malfoy, September 2nd 1997**

"Hey, how did she get here... before me? I just saw her outside." I pulled Blaise to sit next to me. He automatically pulled Granger with him and had himself in the middle between us. How symbolic. Snape had begun explaining the Friendship potion; it was a mild version of a Love Potion, which was _of course_ banned here, only the Friendship potion created friends, and not a bond as thick and powerful as love.

Despite the good intentions of this potion, the contents of this heavenly smelling liquid were vile. Things like rat's tongue, dragon's blood, and fluxweed were used to create a thin bond between two people, and I nearly vommitted when Snape dropped a rat's head -- only it's head, in front of each of us. I took the head by one of its ears and grabbed a knife cautiously with intentions to cut out its tongue. Apparently you have to cut off the tongue of this puny beast immediately before using it for a potion, or all of its magical powers will drain. Granger's eyes were watching my fingers and I slowly and with precision cut off the tongue. I felt her wince and close her eyes.

"Professor?" She raised her hand not too long after, now noticing that everyone was glaring at her. Advanced potions had been the 'Slytherin' class, rarely were there people from other houses -- let alone _Gryffindor _House, and when before we could converse about anything relevant in our lives (which would make a Gryffindor shrivel in fear), we had to shut our mouths to accommodate the innocent mudblood. "Professor." She was waving her hand a bit now, and Snape sighed and realized that he could no longer ignore her. "Were these rats murdered? Or did they die naturally?"

"They died naturally," he paused, "well, as naturally as Filch could manage. Get back to your work," he smirked coldly, her face horrified and enraged. She stood up, pushing her stool backwards with a loud scrape to the stone floor.

"But Sir!" Blaise and I cut in before she could continue.

"Granger!" I whispered harshly.

"Hermione..." Blaise's way was gentler. "The rats vary from natural death down to..._murder._" He said that with a large grin, almost as if he wanted to resist laughing. Don't let her see you Blaise, she might not let you in her pants.

"Listen," I cut in, "You're for animal rights, right? You _care_ about animals, don't you?" She nodded hesitantly, falling back into her seat, not knowing what my intentions were. "And yet you stuff your plate with beef and bacon, and chicken and any other meat. You know that they didn't die naturally, right? If they did," I whispered for dramatic effect, "they wouldn't taste that great."

* * *

**Hermione Granger, September 2nd 1997**

"I can't understand how anyone can like Draco Malfoy!" I said in fury, "He's stupid, he's mean, and he's close-minded! Why on earth..."

"Hermione, calm down, he isn't that bad. I mean, if he likes you. If he dislikes you, which it isn't a secret that he does, then he will be mean, and cruel, and stupid. But if he's friends with you, he can be really great. Just give him a chance, and I'll tell him to lay off, okay?" Blaise and I were walking in a rather speedy pace to try to get to Muggle Studies. His thick black hair was being thrown around by the wind that was hitting our faces as we struggled to get our books to stay put while we power-walked all the way to class. I think I'm beginning to like him. He's very nice, and he's not too close-minded for my taste. He seems to be worth befriending, unlike some overly-dramatic, pompous blond arsehole. I frowned in discontent. "Just, forget him Hermione, I'm not asking you to be friends with him, all I'm saying is you give him a chance."

"Give him a chance? _Give him a chance?_ Do you have _any_ idea what he's done to us over the years? That boy is bad, and not because he is naturally evil. He's not very good at it, but he tries to make an effort, and when he makes an effort -- with other people's power, mind you -- it's_ bad_."

"I understand, Hermione," Blaise said sympathetically and held the door to our classroom open for me, I mumbled a thank you as he lowered his voice, "but I want to be your friend, and I've been Draco's friend for over a year," he said.

"What happened anyway? With Crabbe and Goyle? Why did Malfoy abandon his oldest bodyguards?" Blaise looked uncomfortable and he made eye contact. I could tell he didn't want to tell me, but he opened his mouth.

"Well, I really shouldn't tell you, but...apparently Malfoy decided to try to avoid any contact that lead to You-Know-Who, and I happen to be the only Slytherin without any Death Eater background. But don't ask me why he doesn't want to be friends with heirs of Death Eaters anymore, he hasn't given me any legitimate reason." What? I thought Malfoy was the Ultimate Death Eater. Before I could reply, the bell rang and our entertaining class began.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, September 2nd 1997**

It has been an extremely long day, mainly because I have had a class with Granger, and will have another class with her soon. One down, one to go. This one, however, is unfortunate. I have it with Blaise, yes, but apparently Potter, Weasley _and_ Granger will be there. Right now, I am laying down on the sofa, it is several hours after lunch and a few hours after my fourth class. I'm laying in front of the fireplace, with a book in one hand, and my other arm laying lazily on my forehead. I was reading Lauman's Theory of the Dark Arts -- and it was quite boring to say the least. I bet Granger would enjoy this book. It goes in-depth into a Slytherin's mind (Slytherin because they are the broad area in which Dark Wizards/Witches are created), and it would be of some use to the Ministry's CDWWP -- Capturing Dark Wizards/Witches with the use of Psychology -- or Jr. Aurors. These are the ones that track down the criminals, and the actual aurors capture them.

Granger is writing frivolously at the parchment in front of her. I can hear the quills scratch the thick yellow paper. She looks so innocent, so... corruptible. She's very lucky in avoiding rape. Her kind doesn't last very long in our world, not today at least. The innocent, naïve type -- she isn't gullible, no, but she is naïve and innocent. Along with her intense purity, she is dirty -- contaminated, and that is why I hate her. She believes it is her right to be here, to coincide in a magical community when she is not a part of us, but she is gravely mistaken. A mutt does not belong at the dinner table. The wizarding world is for those who are born into magic -- you cannot convert.

Why am I thinking about Granger? Think, Draco, think. What can I think about? Pansy! Pansy naked. Yes. Well, after all, that's all that she's good for. She has no brain power whatsoever, though she is pretty. Unnatural, artificial beauty, I've never seen her without her cosmetic jinxes. Her hair is fake, dark, and in a bob, and her body is the work of cosmetic physmagicians and her skin is a fake dark tone that you could never find in these parts of the country.

"Did you hear that?" Granger said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" Then I heard it, someone yelling at the portrait. I got up lazily, and opened the portrait for Blaise, who stood there pale and quivering. He climbed into the Head common room and pulled me by the elbow to my room, muttering a soft but gentle 'H'llo Hermione.' she stared in confusion, her eyes following us until I snapped my door closed. He locked it, his fingers fumbling while I jumped onto the bed. He pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket.

"Here, read this," he said, shoving the sheet to my fingers, lowering himself to sit across from me on the armchair.

_'To Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini,_

_JDE Meeting._

_Purpose: To carry through the planned operation.'_

I met Blaise's eyes, and I could see his fear.

"But you aren't even a Death Eater to-be. You don't even have any relatives that were Death Eaters!" My mind was racing, but unlike Blaise, I could keep cool. Though it was rather frightening, did they know I left Crabbe and Goyle for Blaise? Because I wanted to get away from the Death Eater scene? Mentally, I have the mindset of a Death Eater, but when your father dies in prison after being Voldemort's right hand man, your perspectives change, to say the least.

"I didn't do anything," Blaise said with shallow breaths as I crawled off the bed, "and I can't be a Death Eater!"

"Calm down, Blaise, I'll go to the Slytherin common room soon, and I'll find out what this means, okay? But if we don't go to Astronomy now, we'll be late." He nodded and I squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. He breathed deeply and smiled.

* * *

**  
Hermione Granger, September 2nd 1997**

"I can't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Ron exclaimed as I looked into the telescope and jotted down different observations about the planet Neptune.

"When do you have it?" Asked Blaise nicely, leaning against the very short gate that prevented him from fall a few thousand feet.

"Thursday," Harry answered for Ron, because all Ron could do was glare. "Third period." That's what I loved about Harry, he was much calmer about inter-blood communication. Ron was pure-blood, and learned that we should be as open minded as possible to muggleborns, but what about other pure-bloods? Harry understood both sides, his father was pure-blood, his mother was muggle-born. Perfect mix, I believe, to create a child who is aware of both worlds.

"Don't we have it then too, Draco?" Blaise asked curiously as Malfoy looked through the telescope next to ours. I feel sorry for him, though I know I shouldn't. He's being forced with people he does not want to be with. Now that I think about it, we don't want him either, I should feel sorry for us. Draco Malfoy gave the deadliest glare to Blaise, as Blaise smiled brightly at me.

"You look great at night, Hermione. The moon's light just makes your skin glisten," I blushed, and bit my lip. Did people honestly say things like that? It didn't help it that Ron stared at me like I just married a pelican with seven legs and no eyes. What happened next seemed almost scripted: both Ron and Malfoy made noises of mock vomiting and when they realized it, they looked dumbfounded. This caught Blaise in a fit of laughter, and me an Harry looking at each other in awkward silence, our faces contorted to try not to smile or laugh, though it was near impossible.

When the class was over and we turned in the Neptune sheets, Ron and Harry pulled me aside, away from Blaise, even though we were all going in the same direction - to the Heads Room.

"Listen, Hermione," Harry said, his eyebrows tied together as if trying to remember lines to a play, "we wanted to let you know that, this... er, this whole, Blaise thing, er, it's..."

"It's getting annoying!" Ron yelled. "It's getting awkward, stupid, and annoying!" I looked from Ron to Harry back to Ron.

"I understand that you dislike Slytherings, but can't we just step away from that for a second? I don't dislike Blaise, I like him actually, but I don't enjoy Malfoy having to hang around him all the time either," I said, "but, I understand that if I want to hang out with Blaise, Malfoy is coming along too! And if Malfoy is coming along, you two won't. So, I suppose I'll have to hang out with you two separately, and Blaise and Malfoy separately -- or just Blaise. God, please, just Blaise." Ron laughed, then stopped abruptly and looked confused.

I sighed. "Alright then, I'll go talk to Blaise about it."

And, of course, like always, they followed.

* * *

"Yeah, I understand completely, Herm," Blaise told me as I tried to explain the situation while we were in my bedroom, speaking in low tones.

"I mean, you know how odd it's been, how _awkward_, and I'm not going to tell you off because you're a Slytherin, actually, I think a friendship like this may be what Hogwarts needs right now, a bond between... well, two _very different_ links." He nodded in understanding.

"Actually, Draco would be quite pleased in learning that I won't have to have him hang out with Ron and Harry. He threatened my life a few minutes ago." Blaise chuckled, and then his face turned serious suddenly as he looked at me, "but I have to ask you of something," he said as I nodded, "don't be cruel to Draco, he's... trying? I can't say very much, because if he found out, he actually would kill me, but he is changing, alright?"

"No offense, Blaise," I said softly and trying as gently as I can, "but I can't care less about Malfoy." Blaise nodded expressionlessly and opened the door for me.

Outside, we saw Harry and Ron on one side, their backs turned away from a Draco Malfoy, who was also facing away from them. Blaise and I looked at each other, then to our symbolic friends, and then back to each other. Then we laughed.

* * *

**Forge:** This chapter was awkward! GAH! I put myself in a mess! But the plot is starting -- and that letter has a lot to do with the plot. And...

Keeping Draco and Hermy completely in character and build a HG/DM story is difficult, so it might get a TAD bit OOC at some point. Cause duh. They're gonna be together, right?

By the way, review please. The more reviews I get, the more incentive I have to actually continue, if I don't get any, or very few, I assume people don't really care or want it and stop writing. So please, for my sake, review. It's the drug to my addiction. And this drug isn't necessarily illegal? Let's call this drug caffeine. You're my caffeinated fix. REVIEW, damnit! Please?


	4. Four: The Fly Trap

**Mysterious Wall Writing: **Enemies of hot stuff beware.

**Forge:** Ooh, that's not me! That must mean M rated stuff here!

**Mysterious Wall Writing:** You'll be next Forges.

**Forge:** OOH -runs away then comes back- Will Draco or Blaise be next too?

**Mysterious Wall Writing:** No.

**Forge:** -runs away-

* * *

**The Fly Trap   
**

**Draco Malfoy, September 2nd - 3rd, 1997**

"What if we get caught?" Blaise asked me as we walked carelessly from the thirteenth floor down to the Dungeons on the mission to find out why we got the letter, and why Blaise's name was included. "Filch'd kill us!"

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Who the fuck says 'halt'?" Blaise whispered as I chuckled.

"Speak of the devil," I said cheerfully. Filch came running towards us, with one leg hiked up above the other with each bouncy step.

"Who's there!" Filch said and flashed open a device that produced light. It looked like a muggle device.

"No worries, old Arg, it's the Head Boy," I puffed out my chest and said it with arrogance. I could go anywhere, anytime I wanted to.

"Draco?" Filch asked and flashed the light into my face, I squinted, but made sure it was with the most pride.

"Don't worry, Argus, I caught this young boy sleep-walking all the way to the seventeenth floor! So, I thought to myself: Self, it would be awfully nice of me to take this boy back to his dormitory, and I'm doing just that." I smiled brightly, noticing that I sounded like a mix of Blaise and Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Ah, go on ahead," Filch said carelessly. Had this been another student, Filch would have taken them down to Snape's office, where the student would be degraded, ridiculed, punished, and had to be the shame of a loss of 50 or more points. But, Blaise was wearing his robes, the robes that had the Slytherin emblem on it.

"_Young boy_?" Blaise asked me as I let out a chuckle.

I told the morbid portrait the password, and we were in. I hadn't been here since last year. They were the same old black leather chairs and sofas. The walls were still ornate dark forest green with medieval symbols trickling down to decorate the walls. The ceiling and floors were still dark gray stone, giving the already cold room an icy and dark demeanor. There were students conversing, even though it was past midnight on a Wednesday. Pansy was among them, and when she saw me, she pounced.

"Hi baby, didya come back for some action? My girlfriends here want a little taste of you, you will let them, won't you?" I gave her a fake smile, as she noticed my friend's presence. "Oh, and _Blaise_," she said with venom, "there are some men here who might want you."

"Ouch, Pansy!" Blaise said with mock pain, his hand over his heart as if he'd been fatally wounded, "That was a terrible attempt to insult me. I don't particularly mind having men however, but with that mustache you're sporting, I bet the men that want me, want to look like you." Pansy let go of me, squealed in anger and pain, and ran to her dormitory -- probably to clear herself of the noticeable facial moss that was sprouting.

I walked forward, my eyes gracing the Slytherins I had to endure for years. A group of girls said hello to me, batting their eyes and puffing out their breasts. I smiled at them, my hand wandering carelessly over the bodies they presented to me. I believe I may borrow one or three of them for the night. But one of them caught most of my attention. She had silky, long sable hair and dark ebony eyes that made her look like a vixen in the darkness. She smiled and winked at me, and I made my way towards her coyly, encircling my prey.

"Hello sweetheart," I said grabbing her wrists and giving her a little smirk as I lifted her hand to my lips, pressing a gentle kiss, then a small stinging love bite as I mumbled against her skin, "what's your name?"

"Ivy," she replied in a flirtatious and smooth voice, gently trying to pull away as her breath shook. She's probably heard stories of me. Yeah, those things go around, and some people hate me for it. Some want to be me. I let go of one of her hands and pulled out the letter from my pocket.

"D'you know where I find the person in charge of this?" I asked her, showing her the note. She pointed, with her free hand, to the corner where a couple seemed to be sucking face. There was a really thin mousy boy, with brown hair, and a rather chubby blond, their body entwined in a death trap of lust. His hand seemed to be up her shirt as he squeezed her breasts, his tongue rather obviously pushing its way down her throat. His name was Malcolm, he had been in all of my classes, and we'd show each other the common courtesy and support Slytherins are expected to share with other Slytherins, but we never really met. I made my way towards him, and tapped his shoulder. He looked around with irritation and saw that it was me he was glaring at. The look diminished instantly.

"Yeh?" he asked dazedly as the girl started to kiss his neck.

"I had some questions concerning _this_." I showed him the letter and his eyes widened with understanding.

"Oh, oh, yeh. Get off," he pushed the girl off and led me to a sofa, where the girl followed on hands and knees and sat down on her knees next to his feet. "Where's your, eh, buddy? Blaze, is it?"

"Blaise. He's, ah, busy, I guess we could say." I smirked, "But listen, why is Blaise invited to this meeting, isn't it confidential? To all Death Eater's heirs? I mean, Blaise's family helped greatly with the financial stuff to the Dark Lord, but honestly, can we boost him to a JDE? I mean, he's not being drafted, is he?" Our voices were low and in whispers.

"Well, yah haffta understand, mate, that these orders came from the Dark Lohrd himself! Or someone under the Dark Lohrd. Yah, see? I have no power, I'm only a messenger." His hands ran through his pet's hair. I refer to her as a pet because, ideally, that's what these whores were. Not all Slytherin females were like this, but a man has to have something to look forward to when coming to such a lowly school like Hogwarts. These women were either slutty from birth, or they were pressured to be this whorish. It wasn't as if the men decided it. Though, it is pretty obvious that men had a higher role in everything when they were Slytherins. Not like in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, where the women were _equals_, oh no. Men simply had more power. Slytherins were more conservative in this subject. Actually, Slytherins are pretty conservative in most all subjects. Except murder and rape. Those two should be legalized. "Yeh see," Malcolm continued, "I don't know what the meetin's abou'. It's too dangeruss tah have anyone know it till the proper day, I s'ppose. But, I don' think yer friend'll get drafted, see. Cause, the Dark Lohrd isn't needin' anyone yet. If he did, where d'ya think we'd be, hmm? Here? Enjoy'in our whores? No! We'd be fightin'! For the Dark Lohrd himself!" He paused for effect, "But I tell ya, if he were to be recruitin' already, it wouldn' be here."

"But there was no time, or place mentioned," I told Malcolm.

"Yeh, but it'll be here. It seems like an important mission, havin' to do with Potter I'm sure, but it'll be here." He said, "There'll be another letter comin' with that exact infermation, alright?" He pulled the hair of his blonde toy, and kissed her eager mouth.

"I have one last question, actually." Malcolm looked at me and nodded.

"Why are you the head now? I mean,_ I_ was." Malcolm looked down at his whore. I used to be the head of this group. I used to receive the information about the meetings, and I was made to send the letters. As you might have imagined, this was not a Princess Pony Club; JDE was Junior Death Eaters, the title chosen by the Dark Lord himself, who thought it humorous to refer to us as 'Juniors'.

"I apologize, mate," Malcolm paused and looked at my face cautiously, "but I think it's cause of yer dad." I nodded. Understandable. Your father spends mostly all of his life standing up for you. He's thrown in jail for you, and dies for you. Sure. Let's throw his son out of the loop too. Quite fair.

"Alright," I said with gritted teeth, "well, thank you."

"No problem, and don't let your friend worry, it's nothing." I nodded and shook Malcolm's hand, got up from the black leather sofa, and looked for Blaise.

"Can we rent some?" Blaise asked, looking over a group of skimpy girls.

"Aren't you curious about your future? You know, the whole 'note' problem?" I asked him, winking at Ivy who was staring at me with curiosity at the air of authority that followed me everywhere. I knew I was brilliant.

"Oh, yeah," he said, snapping out of the trance that the sirens had cast. "What happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, we're supposedly going to get another letter," I paused and stretched my stiff body, "it's doubtful that you're being recruited. Seldom does that happen so soon."

"Oh, right. But," Blaise said with a grin, and I had a feeling he hadn't heard a thing I had said, "can we celebrate with girls?" I sighed and nodded, beckoning Ivy towards me. Blaise approached the group of girls, "Which one of you are virgins?" The faces of the girls fell, but a few hands started poking at the bronze haired girl in the middle of the mini-brothel. Her hair was wavy and long, fell to her back, and she looked like a 6th year, the same year Ivy seemed to be in. Blaise smiled warmly at her as her "friends" pushed her forward, sacrificing the little one so the rest of the herd would remain safe.

"Hello, doll. What can I call you?" She stammered and stood up.

"My... my name is Angelina." She whispered softly, not meeting his eyes. Fresh meat, Blaise's favorite.

"Calm down, Lina, I won't bite. You don't mind that I call you Lina, right?" Blaise asked and the girl shook her head as Blaise's eyes met mine. "Let's go."

I grabbed Ivy's hand as she looked up at me, "Where're we going?" she asked, biting her lip, pretending to look innocent. I saw right through it.

* * *

"Shh! Granger's probably sleeping." I said as I opened the door of my bedroom as the girls and Blaise filed in. Then I heard Granger's door open, and she stood in her doorway, looking disoriented as her eyes fell on me. Go back to bed.

"Did you just get in?" She asked me as I smirked.

"How's that any of _your_ business, Granger?"

"You woke me up," she said, and I noticed her face was flushed, and a part of her cheek had the pattern of a folded robe sleeve, her lips were swollen and pink and her eyes were glossy. She looked young and luscious. We stared at each other, without words, and I gave a fake smile.

"Well, as much as I would _love _chatting with you, I'm afraid I'm rather, oh," I fake yawned, "rather tired, see? Best be off!"

I chuckled, turned on my heel, slammed the door on her surprised and confused face, then pounced on Ivy.

* * *

**Hermione Granger, September 3rd 1997**

It's around 2 AM, and it sounds as if Malfoy is having a party. I keep hearing girls giggle and random things being thrown against walls. I'm almost finished with my Mythology book -- memorizing it I mean. I'm very excited for this new term, the new class, and a new teacher! Mythology had been only a rumor for a few terms now, but finally it was here, and I was enrolled. An Advanced History of Magic, only for Seventh Years.

What was that? Was that a cry? Is he hurting a girl?

Ignore it, Hermione. Just ignore it.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, September 3rd 1997**

I think I'll keep her. Ivy. She was great, naughty with an air of faux innocence. I fucked Ivy four times last night. I love our lifestyle. We're a sadistic bunch, with the women having to pretend to at least act masochistic. It's an old life, we're conservative, we're against inter-blood relationships, and full homosexuality - no problem with bisexuality, we're against everything liberal basically! And if you don't believe that we're sadistic, why do you think Blaise chose a virgin? He had her crying last night. First he made her calm, and made her trust him then, out of nowhere, pounded her, splitting her open. He didn't stop, even as she was hitting her tiny fists against his chest. It was rather gruesome. He's not going to be able to get Granger. There are small glimpses of cruelty in his eyes sometimes, worse that I usually have. Well, what can you expect? We're practically Death Eaters in the making. Though Blaise isn't, he acts like it. After he came in her the first time, he held her close and kissed her until she was quiet and calm again. Sheer brilliant, that kid.

Not that I was watching or anything. But when she cried out, Ivy and I were startled and fascinated. Ivy. I sighed. She made me quiver with pleasure. I smiled at her sleeping naked body. I sat up, crawled on top of her, one leg on each side of her, and pushed my cock into her. When she started to stir, I put my hand firmly on her mouth. When she was fully aware of the situation, the first look in her eyes were of fear which I drank in and pushed into her hard as she squeaked a little. I felt her grow wet around me, and when she started enjoying it, I replaced my hand with my lips, choking her with my slithering tongue. I pumped in an out of her, until her dark clouded eyes rolled back into her head.

* * *

**Hermione Granger, September 3rd 1997**

I got out of my room this morning to meet Draco Malfoy with a pretty black haired girl. She seemed to have lost her clothing, and had only a blanket to shield her body, but Malfoy's hand had seemed to have disappeared. I cleared my throat, and the girl jumped. Malfoy smirked, and I saw his hand go in deeper, as the girl squealed.

"Malfoy," I saw their heads snap towards me, "what year is she?"

"Sixth Year," he answered calmly, looking at her with a smile.

"That's illegal, you know."

"What is? Comforting a poor, lost, lonely girl?" I ignored this.

"Does she need clothing?" Malfoy turned to his new pet.

"Do you need clothing?" He asked her with a smile. She turned to me.

"I'd rather have to run around naked than wear the Gryffindor robes of a filthy mudblood," the girl replied. I smiled kindly, extracted my wand, pointed it to her, and whispered.

"_Dymorpheum_."

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, September 3rd 1997**

Bloody fuckin' hell. Was this woman made to make my life hell? The gorgeous girl who can get my attention for 3 seconds says one little insult to Granger, and the bitch has to make contort her. I can't even look at Ivy anymore, let alone ever want to touch her. Granger's little incantation, though not very long-living, distorts Ivy to look as if her skin is bloated and blotched, making her look like a bucket of skin pasted and carved from jelly. She could get in serious trouble if I ratter her out. Though we both knew Granger's word was a thousand times more valid than mine could ever be.

I pointed to the door as I looked away from Ivy, my eyes on the mudblood. I heard a cry and the portrait slam as Ivy stormed out. Granger chased her till the portrait hole, "come back, I'll reverse it!"

"Don't bother, it only lasts 3 minutes," I shrugged.

"I know that, Malfoy." Her voice was shrill with irritation. I sighed.

"Oh Granger, Granger, Granger. Why do you always ruin my fun?" I asked her and rested my feet on the coffee table.

"Because you had a Sixth Year running around naked in _our _common room?" She had her arms folded and her foot tapping to a steady rhythm, her hand running through her hair. She was nervous.

"You liar!" I said with mock drama and all, already recovering from the incident, "she wore a blanket!"

"That's enough, I'm going to breakfast, and you should be grateful I'm not reporting this," how posh of her. Attacking my one-use girl then blaming me?

"_You_ should be grateful _I_ haven't sabotaged anything, or murdered you in your sleep, mudblood." Personally, I think the death of Granger would be well worth life in Azkaban. But I didn't feel like dealing with Dumbledore. Granger let out a well fitting laugh.

"Oh, Malfoy, do not flatter yourself. Your skills don't meet half of mine." I stared out her with hate. I calmly, swiftly stood up, feet away from her.

"Are you challenging me, mudblood?" I whispered with hatred.

"Do _not _call me that, you arrogant arse!" I took angry strides towards her.

"How_ dare _you talk to me like that," my hands found their way to her neck, I was holding her throat in my palm but I wasn't squeezing, "You are _nothing_ compared to me." There was genuine fear in her eyes. She was pounding her fists against me, her wand on the floor. "You are _filth_."

I can't tell you what happened next. I don't know what sparked it; it could have been the fact that she was shaking in my hands from utter fear of me, or the fact that I wanted to affect and mutilate her mind so terribly that I did the one unforgivable act anyone could do to their enemy. In the midst of all the passionate hatred, I let go of her throat and pushed my face into hers, our lips locking. Her nails dug into my chest, and my hands were holding her shoulders, keeping her from moving. The kiss was forceful, hungry, a power play in the middle of a war. Quickly my mind registered.

What was I doing? What had I done?

I dropped her, and by letting her go she fell to the floor on her knees. She was shocked and bewildered. Her eyes searching for something. I'm sure she was thinking what I was. 'Where did this come from?', 'Is he/Am I crazy?', etc.

I looked at her, breathing heavily, and ran my hand through my hair with a nervous shift of my feet. Perhaps I was possessed by someone. I opened my mouth, not knowing what to say. Then it came, the only logical thing to say after such an affair: "Don't tell Blaise." And with that, I quickly stormed out of the Head's Rooms.

In the end, I truly don't know where it came from or _why_ I did it. All I know is that, for a second, she kissed me back.

* * *

**AN:** _I'd like to protect my own skin right now. Draco's mind is his own, and if I really knew him, his beliefs and my beliefs would not mesh very well.  
_

_Okay, okay, I understand. You's sitting there, going "WTF!? D00D Th3y JUST KI553D!"...by the way, I don't know leet speak. Is it l33t? Whatever. Okay, so don't hate me. I know, I know, out of character. The people who read and are like, "Where is the love?" are probably happy, but exhausted to wait so long to get there. And the people who enjoy the gradual romance building will be like, "WTF, that's not in character!". Well, no. It's not. Sorry. But, I promise that you won't hate me come next chapter. Well, I hope you won't. Trust me? They're not just going to get hitched. There will be somewhat of a growth, and I think that Blaise has a lot to do with it. Trust me, there still is a plot, and if you like hot Slytherin men and Hermione in a love triangle, then keep reading. Why am I asking you for permission! actually, I need you to love me, so I can keep getting lovely reviews. Keep reviewing! Make me happy._

_Disneyland is Love._


	5. Five: Exorcism at Hogwarts

**AN: By the way, I have a binder full of facts that has to do with HP. I mean, I got the 1997 calendar and er, I made her schedule and what class she has with whom. lol. I'm dedicated. Lots of dialogue here.  
**

* * *

**Exorcism at Hogwarts**

**Hermione Granger, September 3rd 1997**

I looked around awkwardly, trying to grasp what just happened. I touched my lips to see if they were still there. My tongue ran over my bottom lip to taste if he had poisoned my lips. That was a stupid idea, why would I get more poison in my system? Wait, I just licked the place where Draco Malfoy's tongue was! Disgusting. (AN: -.- fail)

What _happened_? Why did he do this? Maybe he _did_ try to poison me. I really should get that checked out. For all I know. Actually, he probably would do that! Hermione, keep yourself together.

I exhaled deeply.

Malfoy's door slowly inched opened and Blaise stuck his head out. He saw me lying on the floor and he quietly stepped outside, with the door still half closed. I couldn't help but wonder what it was he didn't want me to see.

"Hermione, are you alright?" I stared at him. He had the bedsheets tied neatly around his waist. I nodded as I started to stand up. Blaise lent me a hand and I took it.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, I'm feeling a little ill." He nodded and moved a rogue hair away from my face and tucked it gently behind my ear. He gently placed a kiss on my cheek, which made me shuffle awkwardly, but I didn't have the brain-power to over-analyze it. I nodded to him a little, and walked out to the hall. I walked quickly to the Hospital Wing, running into a few people I seemed obliged to say hello to, despite the desire to really actually be alone. I didn't want to be late to class, but I can disregard breakfast. Although Harry and Ron would probably be worried about me? And check my room to see if I'm there... then possibly run into Malfoy! Can't miss breakfast. Here we are.

I swung open the doors and entered. Madame Pomfrey was not at the entrance so I waited impatiently. Soon enough, she arrived and greeted me warmly.

"Ah! Ms. Granger, how are you? Not ill, I hope. Anything wrong?" I smiled kindly. Madame Pomfrey tended to remind me of what a mother should always be like.

"No, I'm not ill. I actually hoped you'd check if there was anything wrong with me. A brief check-up, before class starts, please?" I asked.

"Sure, you're the second person already to ask me for that. Come, follow me." She led me into the ward, where there were a row of beds. She put a finger on her lips to signal that talking would wake the others up. She pointed to a bed and I sat on it, and she left half of my curtain open. She signaled to wait a minute as she went to the other bed which had the curtains closed entirely. I rested my head against the stiff hospital pillows and glanced nervously at the clock.

"You look fine, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said, "Let's double check though."

"_Malfoy_?" I whispered to myself. What in the world was he doing here? Was he following me? No, of course not, he was here before me. My stomach churned and I was about ready to be sick. Unless he tapped into my mind to know what I was doing. Hermione, use your mind. Stop it.

"Looks like something might start going around soon. Both of the Heads worried about their health?" Madame Pomfrey said absentmindedly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Both? _Granger_'s here?"

"Yes. She is. Looking at this test, you look perfectly normal, as I'd thought. Go eat some breakfast, Mr. Malfoy, you'll be fine." I heard Madame Pomfrey's shoes clank on the ground as she came towards me. She smiled at me again and took my hand. Her wand tapped my palm and I could feel a chill going through my body. The chill rushed up from my toes, around my shoulders and back down to my hand. She was feeling my pulse. "You're fine also. Just what are you afraid you have?"

"Er... I... I'm just worried, I don't want to miss class at all, and I just wanted to know if I had anything that I should watch for. Oh, is that the bell? I have to go. Thank you so much, Madame Pomfrey." I rushed out and she nodded. On my way out, I bumped into Malfoy and he gave me a look which consisted of pain, fear, insecurity. The works.

I ignored it and walked on.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, September 3rd 1997**

I hope she didn't tell Blaise. She better not have fucking told Blaise. He wouldn't let me breathe without remembering it. I still haven't figured out what caused me to do that. I believe that it was the heat of the moment. I wanted to show her who was in charge and force her to do something that she would never allow. Yeah, that's what I think happened.

The Great Hall is noisy and colorful, not an ideal place to be, however it provides decent food over which the house elves have slaved over, so it makes the meal even more delicious. Bloody Granger and her organization to stop using house elves. Please! Just because she wasn't raised with them because she's a bloody muggle does not mean she has the right to try and change _my_ wizarding world.

"Draco." I turned to see Blaise calmly take the seat next to me, moving Pansy - through difficulty - out of the way. He managed to squeeze in and turn to me. "Did anything unusual happen today with Hermione?" My heart skipped a beat.

"No, no, what do you say that?" Composure, Draco. It's usually not hard for me to keep cool. I'm managing to gain my strength back.

"Well, she was lying on the floor of the common room, shaking. Did you two have a fight or something?" His fingers slipped to hold a fork, slicing gently into a piece of egg absentmindedly, my eyes watching his fingers to avoid eye contact with my best mate.

"You could say that."

"Ah, well, don't do anything stupid, Draco. I want her, you know."

"I know, I know." Stupid mudblood.

* * *

**Hermione Granger, September 3rd 1997 **

Harry and Ron must have eaten breakfast before me, which I do understand. I had eaten my last bite when the bell rang. I rushed outside to where we were having Care of Magical Creatures. Harry and Ron looked relieved to see me as they came rushing.

"Where were you?"

"We didn't see you at breakfast."

"Yeah, and we checked the Head's Room and no one opened the portrait."

"I went to the library to get a bit of reading done," was my lie.

"Oh," said Harry as Ron looked at me with suspicion then dropped it. "Actually, Hermione we need to talk to you."

"Gather 'round, gather 'round. I got a grea' surprise for tuday," Hagrid bellowed with excitement. We made our way towards him as Harry and Ron got to my sides and started to whisper.

"Have you noticed Zabini's relationship with Malfoy? He seems to have total control over him," Harry said as Ron nodded.

"I think they're planning something. To kidnap and rape you or something." I sighed and looked at Ron.

"Ronald, they are not going to kidnap and _what_? Oh please! I know how to protect myself."

"Against Voldemort? Because you know they're working for him, don't you?" Ron said with accusation.

"Ron, Harry, please. I'll protect myself." It felt nice to have my friends care about my well being. Though I didn't notice until they mentioned that Blaise did have some control over Malfoy. Those two were unusual, though I do have to admit that I am falling a bit for Blaise. We'll see what happens.

* * *

After Care of Magical Creatures came Arithmancy. Nothing interesting happened there, except I managed to finish memorizing the text book which didn't prove very difficult, due to my experience with the subject. I was very enthusiastic for my third period, Mythology, which I had been waiting to learn about for decades it seemed. So right after the bell, I rushed to the other side of the school. I was completely out of breath when I got to the classroom and I spotted Blaise with Malfoy in the hall near my classroom. Malfoy froze when he saw me, his face draining as he turned toward Blaise to whisper something. He quickly dashed away when I approached, which I had absolutely no qualms with. Good riddance. Blaise came towards me and hugged me, his arms around my waist. His hug seemed slightly inappropriate. I was rarely in such close proximity with men, even Harry and Ron had a difficult time giving me such a tightly knit embrace.

"How are you, Hermione?" He asked with a kind sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I replied with my defense up.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit," he paused, his eyes running over me, "colder than usual." I swallowed, straightened my stiff body, and smiled politely. Harry and Ron were completely wrong.

"I-I'm okay, Blaise. Do you have mythology too?"

"Oh, no. I'm here to see you. Draco has it though, which... might be a problem between you two. But, I had something I had to ask you." I stared at him with curiosity. He looked away, as if he was nervous and didn't want to make eye contact. He grabbed my hands in his and started, "I... I was wondering if you were doing something today - er, I mean, tonight." He looked at me as if expecting me to hit him.

"I'm not doing anything, Blaise, why?"

"Will you go out to dinner with me?" I smiled and bit my bottom lip, trying not to laugh at his pout. Despite the earlier predicament, Blaise had an air of calming and soothing peace about him, causing me to relax. The bell rang and I gasped looking around, late students were running around frantically trying to get to class. "Hermione."

"Yes? Oh. Yes. Yes, Blaise. I will." The largest grin came upon his face as he lowered his head and kissed my on the cheek and let me go. I smiled back, rushed, and ran to class.

The classroom was small, with about fifteen students in the class. There was one seat left, and it was directly in front of Malfoy. No wonder. Who would want to be near him? I sighed and took a seat, looking around. The classroom was adorned with pastel colors, which made me giggle. I wonder how Malfoy would feel about this color scheme. There were paintings of different mythological Gods and Goddesses, of all different origins. However, Greek Mythology stuck out, which I can't blame the teacher for. It was fascinating. My gaze wandered to the students. There were only about fifteen of us, but I recognized the top students. A lot of Ravenclaw students were in this class, three or four Hufflepuffs, only Malfoy as a Slytherin, and just a handful of Gryffindors. The office door opened and out stepped the professor. I heard a few gasps and a 'bloody hell'. I could understand why.

Our professor, Professor Rheas, was stunning. She was average height with long wavy sunshine-gold hair that fell down to the small of her back. Her large blue eyes shone proudly, and her skin was an ivory with a hint of gold. She was perfectly plump, with a full figure, and a bit of a stomach, without being too heavy. She looked like she stepped out of another century. She smiled at the classroom.

"Hello, everyone. I am Professor Serena V. Rheas. Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

** Hermione Granger, Later That Night, September 3rd 1997, **

I found it completely unusual that none of the Slytherins tried to slaughter me when Blaise led me through the Potions classroom with his hand on my back, and then continued to hold my hand through the class. I suppose they respect him too much. Now, however, I'm climbing up the stairs to the Head's Room so I can meet Blaise and have our little dinner. I told Harry and Ron that Blaise and I were studying for our difficult Potions class, which they weren't too excited for, but bought nonetheless. I climbed into the portrait and walked directly to my room, ignoring Draco Malfoy who had an open book in his lap but it didn't seem to be reading it. I closed my door, dropped all my books and fell onto the bed.

What a day.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, September 3rd 1997**

Blaise better watch it. For all everyone else knows, we're still Death Eaters to-be. Dating a mudblood would be condemning yourself to death. But wait! Maybe that's why I haven't heard people bitch at me. They think... they think we're going to abuse Granger? Hook her in and hurt her? I have to find out more about this.

* * *

**Hermione Granger, September 3rd 1997**

I'm ready, I think. Yes. My hair looks neater, and I'm wearing a simple outfit: long, sleek jeans, a V-neck crimson blouse that cuts off right above anywhere inappropriate, and a long, thin gold chain that slipped between my hidden breasts. I'm assuming we're going to dine around here. If it's something extravagant, it would be in an Astronomy Tower somewhere. No one has class today. I stepped out of my room to see Blaise looking dashing. I saw Malfoy's eyes on me, as he quickly looked back. Blaise was wearing an olive green shirt that fell on his torso with complete grace, and sleek black slacks. He looked perfect. I didn't know we had to _dress up_. Blaise gave me a beautiful pearly-white smile and held out his hand. I slipped mine on his, our palms pressing together gently.

"Beautiful." I blushed slightly and thanked him. "Now, I need you to trust me. Close your eyes."

I looked at him skeptically, but then I obeyed.

* * *

**AN: **_Eh, hang in there. I know the plot is messy right now, but there's starting to BE a plot, as opposed to intros. It'll get quite interesting later on. But um. REVIEW. please? Seriously, do it. And I'll reward you with magic candy. No, seriously, do it._

* * *


	6. Six: Traitors Within

**AN:**_So... um... who's excited for HP7 book? Dear JKR, PLEASE DON'T KILL DRACO! That is all. And maybe Hermione. So I can keep writing HG/DM fics. By the way, I saw the HP5 movie, and if you dislike it, I'd like to have a word with you. Message me. I think it kicked major buttockses, honestly. It was SO AWESOME!!! Ahhh..._

* * *

**Traitors Within**

* * *

**Hermione Granger, September 3rd 1997**

He guided me slowly and gently, taking random turns and shortcuts through portraits. Soon enough I felt a cold breeze hit me as I shivered. His hands ran up and down my arms quickly to warm me up and we kept walking. It wasn't too long of a walk, but I was somewhat chilled. He stopped me at some point and placed his hands on mine and told me to open my eyes.

I choked on my gasp as I drank in the sight. We were in a woodsy area, there were trees everywhere, making the spot dark and private. However, to keep some light in the little natural cove, there were hundreds of fairies hugging the tree. In the middle of all this was a single table, two chairs, plates, silverware, a candle, and a single rose. He grinned at me as I looked around. I locked eyes with him as his hand caressed my cheek.

"Blaise," I hardly whispered, "what is this?"

"It's dinner," he replied and stepped away from me, displaying the table. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. His fingers ran over my jawline and he kneeled next to me. He took my hand in his and smiled at me.

"Hermione, I have to thank you for accepting my offer," he said softly, his sharp eyes keeping up with mine, "I understand that it's unusual for our ranks and groups to work together in harmony, and I want to thank you for taking a chance with me, I really appreciate it."

I smiled at him and said, "believe me Blaise, it's no problem." He flashed me another beautiful white smile, stood up and pulled his chair towards me. With a flick of his wand, he managed to have food blossom up into our plates. It smelled heavenly, and it looked even more beautiful. The meal was warm, dark meat which was dark brown on the outside and a soft pink on the inside. Along with that came thin green beans and carrots that were drenched in a tangy sauce. Blaise's eyes kept flashing to me, but I was too preoccupied with dinner. His hand gracefully fell on mine and he smiled at me.

"So, how has Draco treated you?" I choked on a green bean. Draco? Draco Malfoy? He's only been trying to snog me. Blaise doesn't know, if he did he would have confronted one of us about it. Why do I care if he knows? It's not like I did it or anything. And I don't even know if I _did_ kiss him back. My lips might have had seizures or something.

"Er, fine, I guess. You really shouldn't ruin the moment by asking about Malfoy," I said kindly, but I knew my eyes were cold. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"How about Potter and We- er... Harry and uh," he looked lost.

"Ron?" I offered.

"Yes! Ron. Sorry, the people I usually talk to don't use their first names so I forget, not that I've ever forgotten your name." He was looked at me with a dreamy expression, "your name is beautiful."

I blushed and looked at my lap, "thank you," I said in a small voice. "And Harry and Ron are doing better."

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, September 3rd 1997**

Potter and Weasley are idiots. They came knocking on the Heads' door looking for Granger. Yeah, you want to know where she is, you stupid prat?

"She's on a date," I said coldly.

"A _date_!" Weasley said with shock, "Hermione doesn't date."

"Weasley, just because she doesn't date _you_ does not mean she doesn't date. Turns out she's on a date with our close friend."

"Hermione's dating Blaise Zabini?" Harry demanded.

"Is that _really_ shocking, Potter?" Actually yes, it was quite shocking. What was more shocking is that the day that I accidentally tripped and landed on Granger's lips is the day Zabini decides to ask her out, and then come to me for date ideas. Wonderful. Granger's on _my _date with my best mate. Not that I want to date her, just... Well, it took a lot of time and effort to get those fairies to cooperate, I had to put a glue charm on each one. I hope she enjoys it. Er.. I hope... Blaise gets in her pants so this whole ordeal will be over with is what I mean. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be kissing Dumbledore's arse?"

"Listen, Malfoy. If your friend even _touches _Hermione, he'll be eating his scalp for breakfast," Ronald Weasley threatened. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, little Weasel, if only you knew. When people go on dates they usually like each other. If they like each other, they probably are going to do a lot of the touchy. Understand? Your ex-wife Granger probably has her bare legs spread on a table for him already." I felt a pang in my stomach. Nausea, definitely.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Potter said, holding Weasley back. I'm tired of watching them almost get close to insulting me but failing.

"I'm finished. Leave or I'll tell on you for breaking and entering or something. Get out," I said lazily, picking up my book and walking to my room. Weasley cursed under his breath or something, I didn't care. I just wanted this day to end so I can start a new, more normal day where I kicked Granger instead of kissed her. Not that I kissed her. I was under some kind of spell...

* * *

**Hermione Granger, September 3rd 1997**

I really don't want this night to end. Any man who can plan and go through a date like this is worth dating, at least. Here we are, sitting in the middle of a forest with fairies lighting our little rendezvous, a nice looking man is watching me and feeding me complete delicacies and I don't have a care in the world.

"Ready for dessert?" Blaise asked and I nodded softly with a smile on my face. He pulled out his wand and touched the table, our leftover food - which I noticed Blaise still had a bit of food left- turning into dessert. It was quite fancy. A small, white, fluff of cream made to look like the center of a flower by the strawberries on its outside.

"Blaise, this is really incredible. How did you do this?"

"I, er," he paused while my eyes wandered over the trees, "I used to help out the cooks when I was a kid." He chuckled, his shoulders relaxing, "I'm not a fan of using house elves either."

My heart skipped a beat. I picked up my fork and gently pushed it into a strawberry. Dark red blotches of liquid flowed up as I gently guided the strawberry into a small ball of white fluff. I bit into it and practically closed my eyes. I grabbed a napkin to wipe my mouth, but Blaise's held his hand out.

"May I?" he asked. I nodded uncomfortably. He lifted his hand and held my face as he pressed his lips against mine. Even though he was slow and gentle, I was still caught off-guard. His lips were firm yet quite gentle against mine, and slowly his tongue slithered and ran over my bottom lip, we both tasted like strawberries. I relaxed a bit and he took advantage, letting his tongue slide into my mouth. I tensed slightly, not knowing what to do. I was completely inexperienced when it came to this kind of kissing, I had only kissed one other person, well two if you count this morning, and Viktor had never left me with amount to move. His kissing was more dominating and he did most of it, but Blaise... Blaise was gentle but solid. He was playful. When he noticed I got tense, he pulled his tongue away and planted a few softer kisses on my lips. When he pulled away, his hand was still in my hair, and his face was close. "There," he smiled, "all clean."

I smiled back and closed my eyes as his hands slowly twirled my hair. His lips ran down my cheek and traced my jawline. He trailed down to my neck as he pulled my hair away, planting kisses slowly and softly on my wasn't quite like me, I wouldn't usually kiss on the first date, I mean apart from Viktor. I think these fairies are enchanting me to be as romantically adventurous. My arm was around his shoulder, as he kissed and sucked at my neck.

"Your neck," he planted a kiss on my collarbone, "is very beautiful." Another kiss was planted a little higher. "I think my 1/6th vampirism is showing," he said as I chuckled and sighed. His kisses crawled up my throat and he placed another gentle kiss on my lips. He pulled away, took a strawberry between his fingers and brought it to my lips. I blushed at the action and he grinned at me. I took the strawberry and thanked him.

The grin was still on his lips when he spoke next, "I think we should get to your room. It's quite late and my curfew is quite soon, but I was wondering if I can follow you to the Head Rooms." He looked down, "Draco might be missing me."

I nodded, "of course you can." I wiped my mouth and tried to smoothen out my hair but Blaise once again took my hand in his.

"Hermione, I hope you enjoyed tonight," he said, "I really like you, and I would like to be around you more."

I'm quite sure my face was red as I nodded and allowed him entry into my life. So far Blaise Zabini was proving himself. He was the perfect gentleman even if he pressed his luck. He stood up and helped me up, then pulled out his wand. He swished it, muttering 'evanesco' and the table, plates, and chairs disappeared and with that the fairies spread leaving us in a cold, dark forest. I shivered and Blaise pulled me close to him, his chest against mine, and his eyes looking down to mine. His hands ran over my forehead and ran through my hair as I let my eyelids fall. He placed a kiss on my forehead, then a firmer one against my lips, in which I pressed back with a smile.

With our fingers entwined and our hands together, we made our way to the castle.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, September 11th 1997**

"What do you mean there's a meeting?" Blaise demanded almost in hysterics. "Another one?"

"Yeah, there's a meeting today. Actually, it's pretty soon. We're going to have to make our way to the Dungeons because, for all they know, we're still going to be Death Eaters once we graduate." Blaise started hyperventilating as I sighed. "Listen," I said calmly, "we have to do this or we _die_. We need to pretend until we're rid of the contacts and we can actually run away from all this."

"Fine, fine. What do we tell Hermione?" Oh that's right, Granger. It had been a week and a few days since they had their first date, and now they were official. Though he hadn't bedded her yet, I heard he was quite persistant. But, Blaise could charm himself into anyone's pants.

Granger and Weasley were bickering, but Potter seemed fine. I only know because I know it's a sore subject for Weasley, so I would pick at the matter more.

"We'll think of something."

* * *

"Snape wants us to patrol for an hour or so. Well he wants Draco to patrol, I just said I'd tag along," Blaise explained. Granger nodded and put her quill down.

"Alright, I'll go visit Harry and Ron after I finish this Defense Against the Dark Arts homework."

"You should give yourself a break, sweetheart." He ran his thumb over her jaw. "Anyway, we're off." Granger nodded and Zabini bent down and kissed Granger. I looked away, trying to keep my vomit in my stomach.

We made our way to the dungeons to the Death Eater meeting. Basically, we had to attend to discuss and carry though the plan the Dark Lord gave us. If we don't go, then everyone suspects us to be traitors and everyone will hunt us down, yada yada. We've got ourselves into quite a mess.

"So," I said, trying to make conversation as we walked quietly, "how's the devirginization of the Mudblood Queen going?"

"I don't want to push her, all we've been doing is kissing, I've been trying, but she's a Virgin Mary. Why do you ask?" I didn't hesitate.

"So I know when I can stop projectile vomiting all over my room when you guys kiss." Blaise grinned. The prat enjoyed my suffering.

"Well, would you rather see me kissing Hermione? Or Ron Weasley?"

I had to stop and cover my mouth.

* * *

"Now I do believe derr are a few people who kno' about the mission. The Dark Lohrd has contacted an ou'er source who told us to kidnap someone close to Potter. And the answer is clear. We haffta kidnap Granger, don't we?" There were a lot of shouts of support and some laughter. Blaise grabbed my elbow as I exhaled. What are they talking about? "She is the easiest to access of the lot of 'em and if we do it righ' we can have 'er shipped ou' to the Dark Lohrd in no time at oll," the Slytherin-in-charge said. What was his name? Martin? Whatever.

"Um, excuse me," I said with mock caution and pure arrogance. "But, I don't believe I was told that I was going to be doing some kidnapping. Am I being left out of the loop or something here?" He chuckled heartily.

"No, no, this is news, but if I'm not mista'en, yer friend should know abou' it. I'm assumin' that's why he's datin' her?" Blaise nodded quickly. "Anyway, back to the rest -"

"Wait, why are we kidnapping Granger? What is she going to manage to do?"

"Leverage, Malfoy. Blackmail? Potter will fight for 'er. Remember what happened in fifth year? He came for that Black fellow. We tug at 'is 'eartstrings!" More whooping and cheering.

"And you want me to kidnap her, is that it? How do I manage to do that? Drug her?"

"You and Zabini there knock 'er out and bring 'er to the rest of us."

"Ah," I said, "when is this to happen?"

"We'll inform you a few days beforr. Our Lord needs time, I 'erd, to get as much pow'r as 'e can. I say we all give a big hand to the two who will help the Dark Lohrd be the only power again!" I offered a light clap, two fingers lightly tapping the back of my hand. "The meetin' is finished. I'll see you all laterr."

We left the old Potions classroom and made our way to the Head's Room completely perplexed.

"Perhaps this is a joke? I mean, what are they going to do with her anyway?"

"This isn't a joke, Blaise," I said completely apathetically.

"I know, but," he racked his brain for an explanation. I could hear the fear. "What are we going to do? I can't be involved in this! I'm innocent, I'm not about to do a complete mission!"

"You're not worried about the fact that the girl you're dating is wanted by the most powerful villain of any story, you're just worried that _you're _involved?" He kept quiet and I rolled my eyes. What a romantic, that one, "Look, firstly, you need to rape her and get this whole deal with her done with. We're in the middle of a war. We're expected to hate her. You're lucky they thought you were just in this to help them out. Blaise, honestly, this is Granger! She's strong, and... " We reached the common room. Thank the Gods.

"Iunctum," I said to the portrait and quickly turned to him, "keep quiet." I looked around the common room and no one was there. We took seats on the large sofas and looked at each other with flushed faces.

"What do we do?" Blaise asked.

"We... have to give her up? But no, even if we don't like her, which we obviously don't, if we give her to the Dark Lord it's like we're selling our souls along with her. Sodding war! We need to figure this out later. I'm going to go to my room and sleep. I suggest you sleep as well. We have nothing better to do."

"But what about Hermi-?"

"Screw the bloody mudblood for a second! I'm tired of talking about _her_, our necks are on the line!" I caught my breath and collected my cool. "Listen, we'll figure this out in the morning."

Yes, we would figure it all out in the morning...

* * *

**Hermione Granger, September 11th 1997**

There was a knock at the door while I was changing into my pajamas. It was a plain, white silk nightgown that went down to my knees but cut somewhat low as well. It was comfy, to say the least. I asked for who it was and Blaise called back out. I opened the door and found a pale, ill-stricken Blaise. I ushered him in and he hugged me, holding onto me tightly. I awkwardly hugged back, not sure what was happening.

"Mm, Blllsss?" I said while I tried to get my face off of his shoulder. I pulled my head back slightly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Hermione," he said quickly and pulled away, but still having my hands in his. "Would it be completely inappropriate if I asked if I could sleep here?"

"Partly, why? Blaise, what is it?" He hesitated.

"I'll tell you later, but can I sleep on the floor of the common room then? Would you mind that?"

"Are you in danger?"

"You could say that. Hermione, please?" I looked at him sympathetically.

"Stay here, share the bed with me. It's big enough. But no funny stuff again, Blaise, I'm serious. And, I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to spend a few more minutes making sure I've memorized my Mythology book." Blaise chuckled, releaved, and pulled me close, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"No problem," he whispered in my ear, held my face and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**AN: **_I'll clean this chapter up later, but for now I'm thinking romance/plot/romance/plot/romance/plot thenn... it would be romance/romance/romance/end. Anyway, I think the first half was better. I needed to incorporate all the stuff I did for the second half to introduce you to the plan. And the plan is all we need._

_Oh, by the way. REVIEW! Review, review, review, review, review. Also, REVIEW! Please. I love you dearly._


	7. Seven: The New Professor

**The New Professor**

**Hermione Granger, September 12th 1997**

I woke up with breathing against my neck. I had a light shiver run down my spine and I turned to see Blaise was still asleep. His arm was thrown over me, locking me into place. I looked around for my wand and saw it was on the bedside table. I tried reaching my hand out to grab it, but to no avail. I also tried wiggling out of his grip but he only held tighter, consciously or not, I had no idea. I struggled and sighed with exhaustion while morning fatigue weighed on me further. I wish I could just fall back to sleep.

"Going somewhere?" Blaise whispered in a gruff voice. I gasped and felt my heart skip a beat as I felt him grin. He pressed a kiss to the side of my head.

"Blaise, I'm squished." He chuckled and held me tighter, squeezing the life out of me as I squeaked with surprise.

"Gimme a kiss," he said and I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't facing him, and his hand was resting on my stomach, but was raising a bit higher than I would permit.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a kiss in five minutes, if you let me out," I said, staring at the wall.

"You'll give me multiple kisses?" Quite the negotiator. I sighed and nodded with a slight hidden smile, whispering as if I hated the offer, "deal." He lifted his arm and I scurried out of bed, my feet slapping the floor as I ran to the bathroom with my wand in hand.

As my luck would have it, Draco Malfoy was in the bathroom as well, but this time I was relieved to find out that he was just brushing his teeth and he his trousers were still on his body. We made eye contact for a split second, through his mirror, but proceeded to ignore each other. I didn't even care when I noticed I was wearing a skimpy thin nightgown. I freshened up, brushing my teeth and fixing my hair, then made my way back to the bedroom where I found Blaise also with a clean face, but lying down with his arms and legs spread waiting for me. I approached him awkwardly, tip toing towards . We had only been together for about a week, and I was just going to kiss him. I've had a few snogging sessions, particularly with Viktor, but this is different because we both know eventually he would expect more from me. Will I be able to give more?

I sat down onto the bed next to his hand and stretched a little with a small yawn. I could feel his odd stare as I hid a smile.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" I said innocently, my fingers fumbling in my lap.

"You owe me a kiss," he said with amusement. I still didn't look at him, just around with a playful grin on my face.

"Do I?" I didn't get an answer. Instead, I got two hands pulling me back and soon I was pinned lying down against the bed, with his hands on my wrists. He showed me his beautiful white teeth in a smile and pressed his lips against mine, hard and foreceful, as I kissed him back powerless. His hands quickly let go of my wrists and mine wrapped around his neck as I arched my back, my fingers running through his dark locks. Our lips were grinding against each other roughly, tongues entwined and sloppy, but not enough for it to not be pleasurable. I felt a heat build up inside me that wasn't very familiar. I usually kissed because I thought it made the guys happy, but this new feeling. I don't know, it wasn't something I wanted to know more about, despite it's obvious positive reaction. He pulled up and smiled at me, placing a simple kiss on my cheek as he let out a rough groan against my cheek. I blushed, squirming out from under him, as he eyed me suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" he asked, knowing my mind was at work.

"We aren't finished? Oh. Well, I thought I'd just go have breakfast with Harry and Ron, maybe remind them that I'm still their friend, you know? They're probably failing all their classes without me," I said it lightly, only to realize I was probably quite right. Their History of Magic grades would never go up to an Acceptable without me. Oh, I had my work cut out for me. Blaise watched my reactions and held me still, forcing us to have eye contact.

He reached over to press a kiss to my forehead, his chin scratchy with light dark stubble. "No," he whispered as his lips ran down my jaw. I shivered, a heat building up inside of me again as his hand ran down my arm, slipping to my waist as he pushed me back down, crawling back on top of me. He pulled his lips away from my jaw to whisper again, "we're not finished yet." I exhaled sharply as he lifted my chin, pressing his lips back against mine, his hips pressing down against mine. I felt him, his arousal and interest for me, blatantly obvious as he grinded into me. I whimpered into the kiss, suddenly uncomfortable. This was more than I bargained for, and after such a short period of time I was definitely not ready to do this. My hands pressed against his shoulders as I tried to pry him off of me. His lips were still forceful, his tongue in my mouth as his hand ran up my waist, on the side of my breast. I let out a cry of protest and I felt him understand. He stiffened, gently pulling away his lips as he exhaled harshly, his expression pained. He crawled off of me, lying on his stomach next to me as I shook gently, my legs pulling up as I curled onto my side.

He looked at me, lifting my chin as he reached over to me, his thumb running over my lower lip. His eyes were still harsh and hungry, but he seemed to be controlling himself very well.

"You're dismissed," he whispered and with that planted a kiss on my lips and let me go to change.

* * *

"Hey, Ron!" Silence. "Hello, Harry?" Still silence from them. "Fine, if you're going to ignore me, you better have a good reason." This cracked Ron.

"Good reason! Apart from you dating Malfoy's best friend! That's not good reason enough for you? You keep dating these guys who are our enemies!" Ron said with pink ears.

"Enemies? Ronald, I don't know what you're talking about. I only dated Vikto-"

"Yeah, Viktor! You know he would have raped you if you kept dating him now, don't you?"

"How dare you. Viktor was gentle and nice!"

"_Gentle and nice_!" he humored me. "And now with Blaise Zabini!" A few heads turned but they didn't really care. Ron had outbursts often and Harry was just watching us bicker again, though this time, unlike fourth year, he was on Ron's side.

"There is nothing wrong with him."

"Nothing wrong with him! He's only a _death eater to be_." With that Ron and Harry gathered their belongings and stood up, making their way to the Entrance Hall. I followed them desperately, my heels clanking on the floor. They stopped abruptly, and I saw a glimmer of pale gold.

"Move, Malfoy," Ron almost ordered.

"Oh hello, weasel. When's your next failed abortion sibling going to attend Hogwarts? Soon, I reckon, we haven't seen a new one since your filthy sister showed up." Harry had to hold back a red faced Ron and Ron held back Harry as I stepped forward next to the two Gryffindors.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said, "Or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Draco asked with sinister smirk, "snog another Weasley?" Harry pulled out his wand.

"I wouldn't be quite sure to be cracking snogging jokes, Malfoy," I said taking a step forward towards him. I wasn't very far away from him. He looked shock for a second and a half, but recovered quickly with a malicious smile. He took a step forward and I quietly pulled out my wand. We both knew nothing was going to happen. We were in the Entrance Hall for crying out loud.

"Actually, Granger, I'm sure you're itching to find out more about my latest kisses. Here's my latest-" My wand was at his throat, digging deep. Our faces were centimeters apart and we were still exuding hatred towards each other. Passionate, angry hatred.

"Now that I think about it, _Draco_, I don't think I'd mind. Go ahead." Just then Blaise showed up. Truly a classic moment to enter, and with a shocked face, he pulled us apart. He gave both of us a look of disappointment and I sighed. After reminding me to behave myself, he let me go to Charms with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

* * *

"Today," Tiny Professor Flitwick said, "will be a rather easy day today, a 'day-off' almost, if you will." Ron made a mock chuckle as Flitwick continued, "You will be given a station and in that station, you must tidy up, repair, clean and cook whatever you want. You may do it with two to three other people, and at the end of the lesson, I will come around examining your range of charms - the variety of spells you used, and the overall tidiness and preparation. Now, your stations will be yours once you claim them, if you have questions, I am here, I think that is all - begin!"

Harry and Ron seemed to have warmed up a tiny bit. Were I a man, I wouldn't have noticed, but since I can tell by their body language, they're not exactly pushing me away. They're not full of hugs and kisses, but I couldn't ask for that yet. We picked a station and looked around. It was disastrous.

"Alright, I'll do the cooking, and you do the cleaning," I told them and they quietly accepted. We were going a few minutes without noise and conversation, they were sweeping and mopping, while I was cleaning dishes to make way for the food preparation, until Harry accidentally had the mop he was controlling start dancing with the broom. Harry and Ron looked at each other puzzled as Ron tried to pull his broom away.

"Bad broom," Ron said and managed to pull the broom away, only to be thrown back by the force and land in a large pyramid of pots and pans and started banging loudly. Harry and I made eye contact and tried to muster our laughter until Ron burst out in hysterics.

Soon after we got the best score possible, we made our way to the next class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was a bit more nervous now because this class was with Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise, and my best friends are just starting to get used to me again.

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry asked as I looked to him with a raised eyebrow, "what were you talking about with Malfoy earlier? Who has he snogged?"

"I'll explain later," I said with a fake smile, hoping eventually I'll be able to make something up. Ron and Harry exchanged a look and a shrug and we arrived to the classroom.

"Hermione!" I heard Blaise's voice and Ron rolled his eyes. I spun around to see Blaise with a book in hand walking towards me with Draco next to him.

"We'll see you inside, okay?" Harry said and I nodded flashing him a small smile. Blaise placed a sweet kiss on my lips, Malfoy looked away instantaneously, and led me into the classroom with a hand on the small of my back. We entered the classroom and Blaise pulled a chair for me, but we decided he should sit with Draco and I would sit with Neville.

Throughout the class, as I was scribbling a lot of notes down of spells and their uses and the swishing of the wand, I saw something on the floor. There was a paper snake slithering towards me. A note from Blaise. I looked around nervously.

"Mr. Zabini," snapped our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Meadows, as he looked at Blaise and me. I blushed a deep crimson when I saw all faces on us. "Please refrain from sending notes in the classroom, even if it looks creative." With a flick of his wand, Professor Meadows transformed the snowglobe on his desk into a monkey who ran between our desks, grabbed the snake, ran back to his desk, dropped the note and transformed back into the snowglobe. "Please stay after class," he said as we stared at him with shock. "Now, what other spells have you encountered from true death eaters?"

All eyes fell on Harry though I'm quite sure that Malfoy was snickering. "No one would like to share? Alright good, a 6 inch essay would be all that is needed for this week. What you have encountered, what dark spells, or interesting creatures or objects. I know most of you have some experience in this area, especially in this day and age," said Professor Meadows. I hadn't really noticed our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher much. He was tall, very thin, with pale yellow-tinted skin, slitted green eyes and blue-black hair. He looked like he must have been Asian in a past life, but the green eyes showed that he wasn't. "Any questions? Good. That's is all, free time until the end of class, though I recommend starting on the homework." I turned to Harry and Ron, and we made eye contact and smiled.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, September 12th 1997**

After the bell rang, I gathered my belongings slowly as Blaise approached Meadows. I mentioned to Blaise that I'll wait for him outside, but was corrected.

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, I would like to see you as well," said Meadows as Blaise and I made eye contact with confusion. He pointed to a desk in front of his, "take a seat please, both of you." With a flick of his wand, he closed and locked the doors and I subconsciously reached for my wand but Meadows noticed.

"There will be no need for that, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not here to antagonize you or even to interrogate you for your mysterious meetings and interactions with 'enemies', however, I am here to let you know that I am on your side. Mr. Zabini - Blaise," he corrected himself, "I am your uncle for your father's side. I'm aware that you never knew him, but regardless, I am your uncle." Blaise opened his mouth with shock and an attempt to say something. "Before you say something, I would also like to inform you that I know everything. I know that you are dating Ms. Granger and that you are supposed to deliver her to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by the end of the year to have her be an example of Potter's secret weapon, however I'd advise against it. You needed to pick your battle, and I know very well that you have no intentions of be a Death Eater in the near future. Now, here is what we will do..."

* * *

**AN: **_Okay. Here's the deal. I wrote this fanfic a long time ago and I'm bag to continue it._

_So, basically here is what you need to do:  
_

r  
re  
rev  
revi  
revie  
**review**  
revie  
revi  
rev  
re  
r

Tell me what you think, what you want, what you feel.

Simple, right?

S


End file.
